The continuous miniaturization of package assemblies has been a challenge for substrate manufacturers. Specifically, miniaturization has generated a drive to create package assemblies with reduced layer count and reduced z-height.
In some embodiments, it may be desirable for a solder resist layer to be applied directly to, or deposited on, one or more conductive traces or pads in the package assembly. In order for the solder resist layer to appropriately bond to the conductive traces or pads, it may be desirable for the traces or pads to be chemically etched or roughened. However, the etching or roughening of the pads may additionally chemically etch or roughen the underlying die, which may produce component failure or other undesirable effects.